My Little Scooby
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: MLP Pup Named Scooby Doo Crossover. The Scooby Doo Detective Agency visits Ponyland
1. To Ponyland

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This particular MLP story is crossed over with one of my fave cartoons, "A Pup Named Scooby Doo," which by some odd reason I like better than the original "Scooby Doo Where Are You." It was just this idea I came up with. Incidentally, for those of you who haven't read my earlier stories (especially "Birth of Ponyland"), J. Worthington Waddlesworth and Claudius Nelson are original characters. Seriously, you have to read my "Birth of Ponyland" story to better understand this story. And one thing I should mention, for those of you who've read both my Impossibles stories and my MLP stories. The character Franky McAlister. I've used the name in my Impossibles fanfiction, too, but it's not intended to be the same character. Sometimes, I reuse names._

* * *

It was a normal, ordinary night on Megan's farm. She, Danny, and Molly were going to Ponyland that night, to spend the entire weekend there. Megan was also inviting some of her friends from school to Ponyland for the weekend as well. They were the Scooby Doo Detective Agency: Freddy Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Shaggy's Great Dane puppy, Scooby Doo. Her other two friends, Anne Chiang and Franky McAlister, were spending the weekend in Ponyland as well, but they were already up in Ponyland, and the ponies' friend, Princess Phyllis of Barberia, was visiting as well.

"I can't wait to get to Ponyland," Freddy said. "The National Exaggerator has an article about Mud Men from Mars having little ponies as pets!"

"Puh-_leeze_, Freddy!" Daphne shouted. "There's no such things as Mud Men from Mars! Or little ponies!"

"Then, like, how come we're all going up to a place called Ponyland?" Shaggy asked.

"Megan's probably talking about her pet pony," Daphne said. "She probably has some more now."

The gang walked up Megan's driveway, and around her house to her backyard. Megan, Danny, and Molly were waiting for them.

"Hi guys!" Megan called, waving. "I hope you guys are ready."

"We're ready," Freddy replied. "But how are we going to get to Ponyland."

"We're going to fly there," Molly said. "Some of the Pegasus ponies are going to come down and take us there."

"Pegasus ponies?" Daphne asked. "Megan! How out of control is your imagination, anyway? Honestly, you can be worse than Freddy!"

Megan just shrugged. She wasn't going to get into an argument with Daphne over flying ponies. She knew Daphne was an incurable skeptic, and she wasn't about to change her mind about believing in things like ghosts, monsters, or little ponies, whether they flew or not.

"Jinkies! Look up there!" Velma shouted, pointing at the sky.

Everybody looked, and down came six flying horses. Or rather, flying ponies, all different colors.

"Rikes!" Scooby shouted, and jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Like, wh-wh-what are those?" Shaggy asked, slightly nervous.

"Relax, Shaggy," Megan said. "These are my friends, the little ponies."

"At least the Pegasus ponies," Danny said. "There are more up in Ponyland."

"And Mud Men?" Freddy asked, hopefully. "I read that Mud Men have ponies as pets."

"Mud Men?" North Star asked. "I should say not!"

"You've gotta be Freddy," Firefly said. "Megan told us all about you. She said you were the goofy one who comes up with all these stupid ideas and reads a dumb tabloid paper called the National Exaggerator."

"That's me!" Freddy shouted, excitedly.

"And you must be Megan's extraordinarily brilliant friend Velma," Wind Whistler said. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Wind Whistler."

"Jinkies!" Velma shouted. "You must be very smart yourself."

"And you, my darling, must be Daphne," Heart Throb said. "Megan's redhead friend who likes fashion, and doesn't like to get dirty. I'm so glad to meet you!"

"Well . . . ." Daphne said, looking at Heart Throb. "She matches my outfit."

"And you two must be Shaggy and Scooby," Medley replied. "The, ummm . . . . ."

"Chickens?" Firefly suggested. "Megan told us you two were a little cowardly."

"Firefly!" Medley scolded.

"Well she said they are," Firefly said.

"Forgive Firefly," Medley said. "She speaks before she thinks."

"So does Freddy," Daphne replied.

"Okay, everybody, pick a pony and climb on," Megan said, as she climbed on Skydancer.

"How come we have to share ponies, Megan?" Danny asked, as he and Molly climbed on North Star. "Why can't we ride our own?"

"Because only a few of them came down," Megan replied. "You know Julie, Tommy, Franky and Anne are coming up, too. There weren't enough to go around."

"Like, that makes sense to me," Shaggy said, as he climbed on Medley.

"Re too," Scooby said, climbing on behind Shaggy.

"Are you sure you won't see any Mud Men?" Freddy asked, as he climbed on Firefly.

"Oh Freddy, get serious!" Daphne shouted, as she climbed on Heart Throb.

"Daphne's right," Velma replied, climbing on Wind Whistler. "There aren't any such things as Mud Men."

"Are you sure?" Freddy asked.

"Positive," Firefly said. "Although, you might see a Strattadon or two."

"Like, what's a Strattadon?" Shaggy asked.

"It's a giant, flying lizard," Firefly said.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted. "Like, I think I'll stay down here after all! What do you say, Scoob?"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Giant rying rizards?! Rikes!"

Shaggy and Scooby nearly jumped off Medley's back, but before they could, she took to the air, along with the other ponies. Shaggy and Scooby let out a scream, and latched on to Medley as hard as they could. They didn't want to fall off.

"Ri can't rook!" Scooby shouted, covering his eyes.

"Let me know when it's over!" Shaggy yelled, practically burying his face in Medley's mane.

"Uuhh, guys?" Medley asked. "I'm only about two inches off the ground."

"Oh," Shaggy and Scooby said in unison.

"First time on a flying pony?" Medley asked.

"Like, yeah," Shaggy said.

"Then you two are on the perfect pony. I won't do anything silly. Firefly, on the other hand . . . . she does this dangerous trick called the Double Inside Out Loop."

"The Rouble Rinside Rout Roop?" Scooby repeated.

"No, the Double Inside Out Loop," Medley said.

"Oh," Scooby said.

"I keep telling her it's dangerous, but does she listen?" Medley said again, and she started flying.

Shaggy and Scooby glanced at each other, and relaxed. Something told the two of them that they were going to like Medley.


	2. The Ghost of Claudius Nelson

When the gang got to Ponyland, they were in complete awe. There were all kinds of little ponies running around a big, pink house.

"Welcome to Ponyland, you guys," Megan said.

"Hi, Megan!" Fizzy called, running over to the group. "Are these your friends?"

"Yep," Megan said. "Guys, this is Fizzy."

"Wow, she has jewels for eyes!" Daphne shouted. "They're just my color, too."

"I'm a Twinkle Eyed pony," Fizzy said. "All Twinkle Eyed ponies have gems for eyes. And look what else I can do!"

Fizzy lit up her unicorn horn, and bubbles flew out of it. Scooby laughed, jumped off of Medley's back, and began chasing after them.

"Wheee!" he shouted. "Ri rove rubbles!"

Scooby jumped up in the air, swatting at the bubbles with his paws. He leaped into the air, and tried to catch a bubble, missed, and crash landed on the ground. Or so he thought.

"YIPE!" Brandy the dog yelped as Scooby landed on him.

"Rhoops," Scooby said. "Sorry."

Brandy crawled out from underneath Scooby, and looked at him. Then he sniffed at him. Scooby did the same. Brandy barked, and licked Scooby. Scooby laughed, and gave Brandy a lick himself. Then the two of them started jumping around and barking.

"Looks like Scooby's got a new friend," Freddy said. "So Firefly, where can I find a Mud Man?"

"I told you, Freddy," Firefly said. "We don't get Mud Men. But I'll show you how to do the Double Inside Out Loop!"

"Okay!" Freddy shouted, excitedly, and he jumped on Firefly's back. Immediately, the pink Pegasus pony took to the air. Daphne shook her head, and followed Heart Throb, who was taking her on a tour of Paradise Estate. Velma went with Wind Whistler to check out the Estate's library. That left Megan, Shaggy, and Scooby (and Brandy).

"So what do you want to do, Shaggy?" Megan asked.

"Like, where's the kitchen?" Shaggy asked. "I'm starving!"

"Re roo!" Scooby shouted. "Rhat's to reat?"

Somehow, Megan wasn't surprised. So she led Shaggy and Scooby inside the Estate, and they made their way towards the kitchen. Brandy followed. When he had a new friend, he stuck to him (or sometimes her) like glue for awhile. Scooby didn't mind. He had only known Brandy for a couple of minutes, but he already liked the little brown pup. When the group reached the kitchen, Shaggy and Scooby were dumbstruck. There were cupcakes there as far as the eye could see. And there was a white pony with blue hair baking more of them, too.

"Hi, Cupcake," Megan said. "These are my friends, Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy, Scooby, this is my friend, Cupcake."

"Hello," Cupcake said. "I hope you two are hungry."

"That's the understatement of the year, Cupcake," Megan replied.

"Wow, Scoob, like, look at all these cupcakes!" Shaggy shouted.

"Ri'm rooking! R'im rooking!" Scooby shouted, licking his chops greedily.

"You can go ahead and help yourselves," Cupcake said. "There are plenty to go around."

Immediately, Shaggy and Scooby grabbed as many cupcakes as they could, and began shoveling them in their faces. Cupcake was a little repulsed, but fascinated at the same time. Megan, who was used to seeing Shaggy eat like that in the school cafeteria, shook her head, and started to leave.

"I'm going to go find Sundance," she said. "You two stay here and . . . . . finish your snack."

"Like, will do, Megan!" Shaggy shouted.

"Reah!" Scooby shouted, as he tossed a cupcake into the air and caught it in his mouth. Cupcake giggled.

"My, you two have healthy appetites!" she shouted.

Shaggy and Scooby didn't say anything. They just continued scarfing down cupcakes. They didn't stop until they heard something strange, like the sound of wind whistling.

"Like, did you guys here something?" Shaggy asked.

"It's probably just the wind," Cupcake said.

Suddenly, Scooby saw something in the kitchen, and jumped about ten feet.

"RIPES!" he yelled, latching onto the light fixture in the ceiling.

"Like, what's the matter, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby whimpered, and pointed behind Shaggy and Cupcake. Brandy saw what Scooby was pointing at, let out a yip, and sped underneath the kitchen table. He began whimpering. Shaggy and Cupcake turned around and saw a ghost! It was tall, and white, and looked strangely familiar to Cupcake, and Brandy, for that matter.

"I want the Rainbow of Light!" the ghost shouted, in a thick, Texas accent.

"Rit's a rhost!" Scooby shouted.

"Like, let's get out of here!" Shaggy yelled.

Brandy darted out of the kitchen yipping all the way. Cupcake followed them out. All five of them raced out of the Estate and out into the yard, colliding with Lickety-Split, who was trying to eat a giant ice cream sundae. They knocked the sundae as well, and it splattered all over them.

"Cupcake!" Lickety-Split shouted, a little angry that her snack had been ruined.

"What's going on here?" Paradise asked, coming over.

"Rit's a rhost!" Scooby shouted.

"Like yeah!" Shaggy shouted. "A tall, all white ghost with a thick Texas accent!"

"A ghost with a Texas accent?" Daphne asked, skeptically. "Shag_gy_! You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"Well Daph_ne_!" Shaggy shouted. "Ask Cupcake! She saw it too!"

"Right," Cupcake said. "There really was a ghost in the Estate! And he wanted the Rainbow of Light!"

"Oh brother," Daphne groaned. "Puh-_leeze_, you guys! There are no such things as ghosts!"

"There was a ghost in Paradise Estate once," Molly said.

"But that turned out just to be a crazy bird," Danny replied.

At that moment, Megan came by with her cousins Julie and Tommy, and Franky and Anne.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" Anne asked.

"Like, it's a ghost!" Shaggy shouted.

"Oh brother," Franky groaned. "Come on, Shag! You're always seeing ghosts!"

"But me and Scooby and Cupcake all saw it!" Shaggy said. "Show them, Scoob."

Scooby then whirled around and imitated the ghost, right down to his Texas accent.

"Ri rant the Rainbow of Right!" he shouted.

"Then it can only mean one thing," Paradise said. "The ghost of Claudius Nelson is haunting Paradise Estate!"


	3. Sniffing Out Clues

"Who's Claudius Nelson?" Freddy asked.

"The creator of Ponyland," Paradise said. "He also helped to create the Rainbow of Light. He was the most powerful sorcerer in all of Ponyland and Dream Valley."

"Why does he want the Rainbow of Light?" Daphne asked. "And what is the Rainbow of Light, anyway?"

"This," Megan said, opening the red heart shaped locket hanging around her neck. A rainbow flew out of it, and circled around a little.

"It's the most powerful thing in Ponyland," Paradise said. "Next to the Flutter Ponies and their Utter Flutter, but that's another story entirely. As for why Claudius wants the Rainbow of Light, I don't know that. Or why he's back now."

"Well gang, looks like we've got a mystery on our hands," Freddy said.

"Like, oh no," Shaggy moaned.

"Reah," Scooby agreed. "Roh no!"

"Let's split up, gang!" Freddy shouted.

And with that, the group split up. Megan, Freddy, Daphne, Phyllis, Franky, Firefly, Heart Throb, and Paradise went one way. Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Cupcake, Fizzy, Gusty, Wind Whistler and Anne went another.

"Come on, Brandy," Megan said. "With two dogs, we're bound do sniff up some good clues."

Brandy looked at Megan, and then glanced over at Scooby. Then he barked, and followed his new friend. Scooby smiled at Brandy and gave him a lick.

"Rello, Brandy!" he shouted. He sat down so Brandy could climb on Scooby's back, and ride him like a horse. Everyone laughed, and split up to look for clues.

Scooby began sniffing around the ground, until the group wandered into a room. Scooby began sniffing around, until he reached under the bed. Brandy jumped off his back and followed him. They emerged a few moments later, rolling something out. Velma walked over, and held her magnifying glass to the object.

"Jinkies!" she shouted. "Scooby, you and Brandy found a clue!"

"What is it?" Fizzy asked.

"It's a spray can of phosphorus paint," Velma said.

"What would that be doing here?" Gusty asked.

Before anyone could answer her, a glow filled the room. Everyone turned around, and saw Claudius Nelson standing right there.

"All right, you pathetic little ponies!" he shouted. "I want that Rainbow of Light, and I want it now! It belongs to me!"

"It belongs to us!" Gusty shouted.

"Yeah!" Fizzy agreed.

"Indeed!" Wind Whistler shouted. "You didn't create it! You helped to create it! It was created by Fleur-Di-Lis, the first queen of Ponyland, and all the other unicorns of her, and your, time!"

"But she never would have created it if I hadn't given her confidence!" Claudius shouted. "The Rainbow of Light rightly belongs to me! I'm here to collect it!"

"Like, let's get out of here!" Shaggy shouted.

The group began running, and Claudius chased after them. He wasn't giving up the Rainbow of Light, that was for sure!

Meanwhile, the others were looking around the Estate for some more clues.

"I wish we had Scooby's super sniffer," Freddy said. "It would be easier to find clues that way."

"Even Brandy would do," Heart Throb said. "He's the best tracking dog in all of Ponyland!"

"He's the only tracking dog in all of Ponyland," Firefly replied.

The group walked down the hallway, until a door swung open, and a figure jumped out of it, causing everyone to scream, and jump a little. Freddy jumped into Daphne's arms.

"Argh! It's the dreaded Door Knob people from Neptune!" he yelled.

"Oh Freddy, would you get a grip?!" Daphne shouted, dropping Freddy on the ground. "It's just a baby pony!"

"Hi, Megan!" Baby Cuddles, a blue-green baby pony with pink hair, shouted, happy to see her friend.

"Baby Cuddles, you scared us!" Megan shouted.

"I sorry," Baby Cuddles said. Then she picked up a feather she had found. "I find feather in kitchen!"

"It's probably one of Duck Soup's," Phyllis said, referring to the ponies little pet duck.

"I don't think so," Paradise replied. "Duck Soup is orange. This feather's tan."

"I think we just found a clue," Daphne said.

"I find 'nother clue!" Baby Cuddles shouted, pointing down the hall. "Look!"

The group looked down the hall and saw Shaggy, Scooby, Cupcake, and the others racing down it, being chased by the ghost. The others screamed, and began running as well, until they hit the wall, and a dead end.

"I've got you now!" Claudius shouted. "Hand over the Rainbow and I might go easy on ya!"

"You can't have it!" Megan shouted.

"Yeah, the Moochick gave it to us!" Firefly yelled.

"What does that little addlepated wizard know?!" Claudius shouted. "He'd forget his own head if it weren't attached! The Rainbow of Light is mine! And I want it now!"

"Not if we can help it!" Gusty shouted. "Come on, Fizzy! I need you!"

Fizzy nodded. She got the gist of Gusty's plan right away. The two unicorns stepped forward. Fizzy lit up her horn, and blew at least a million bubbles out of it. Gusty blew them all a Claudius with as much force as she could muster. Fizzy brought on more and more bubbles, sending them all at Claudius as hard as she possibly could. The force of the breeze and the bubbles sent the ghost flying down the hall, through the wall of the Estate, and towards a forest. Everyone else cheered.

"Way to go, you guys!" Franky shouted.

"Great job, Fizzy," Gusty said.

"I guess being a bubblehead does have it's advantages," Fizzy said, giggling.

"Come on, gang," Freddy said. "Let's go track that ghost!"

"Like, noooo way, Freddy!" Shaggy shouted. "Scooby and I are staying right here! I've had it with that ghost!"

"Re roo!" Scooby shouted. Brandy barked in agreement, and sat down in front of Scooby.

"But if we don't find the ghost," Cupcake said. "He might come back and steal the Rainbow of Light, and that could be the end of Ponyland. And all of us!"

"And then Megan, Anne, and Franky won't be able to come up here anymore," Heart Throb said. "And neither will any of the rest of you."

"And you won't get to eat Cupcake's cupcakes ever again," Firefly replied.

She had got Shaggy and Scooby there. They agreed that Cupcake did make the best cupcakes they had ever eaten in their lives. So, they followed the rest of the gang out of the Estate, and followed the path of the ghost, with a little help from Scooby and Brandy. Scooby and Brandy were busy sniffing around the ground. Brandy began to bark, and he ran ahead. He picked up a book of some kind in his mouth, and turned towards the others.

"Good boy, Brandy," Paradise said.

"Jinkies!" Velma shouted. "Brandy, you found another clue!"

Daphne took the book from Brandy, and began leafing through it.

"It's a journal," she said. "Belonging to somebody named Lady Camille. And look at this! There's some passages circled in here! They all talk about Claudius Nelson and the Rainbow of Light!"

"Hmm, why does that name sound familiar?" Paradise asked.

"Because she was there when Ponyland was created," a voice said. Everyone turned around, and saw an anthropomorphic duck with tan feathers, and dark brown hair. He wore a red shirt with medals on it, and he sported a monocle.

"Who are you?" Gusty asked.

"I'm J. Worthington Waddlesworth, the third," the duck said. "A direct descendant of Lady Camille of Duckington. She was the owner of the locket that the Rainbow of Light is contained in."

"You mean she owned the Rainbow of Light?" Daphne asked.

"No, no, no," Mr. Waddlesworth said. "She just owned the heart shaped locket. You see, she helped make Ponyland what it is today. After Fleur-Di-Lis had been made queen of Ponyland, Lady Camille proclaimed her keeper of the Rainbow of Light. Then Fleur-Di-Lis gave the locket to the Moochick, and it has been given to you ponies."

"Boy, if I were you, I'd be pretty mad that it hasn't gotten back to you," Gusty said.

"So would I," Daphne said. "I'd be upset, too, if I hadn't inherited a perfect accessory from one of my ancestors."

"Oh, I'm not upset at all," Mr. Waddlesworth said, taking the journal. "I'm glad it fell into the hands of nice little ponies like you. Well, now, I must be off. Good luck finding the ghost of Claudius Nelson."

"Hmmm . . . ." Velma said, thoughtfully.

"Well, gang, let's head back to Paradise Estate," Freddy said.

"Good idea," Firefly replied. "We've still got a mystery to solve."


	4. Another Suspect

The gang headed back for the Estate, but just as they got there, a shadow loomed over them, and mad cackling was heard.

"I know that cackle," Gusty said.

Everyone looked up, and saw an anthropomorphic cat wearing a short, dark blue dress, black belt with a circular buckle, red and dark purple striped socks, and pointed witches hat, riding on what looked like a gigantic flying lizard.

"Ew! What is that?!" Daphne shouted, thoroughly disgusted.

"It's a Strattadon!" Firefly shouted.

"Who's that riding it?" Freddy asked.

"It's Witch Cat!" the ponies shouted.

"A witch?!" Shaggy shouted. "Zoinks!"

"Ripes!" Scooby yelled, and he and Brandy dove for cover.

Witch Cat cackled madly, and came swooping down on her Strattadon.

"I've come for the Rainbow of Light!" she shouted.

"Then you'll have to take a number," Anne said. "We've already got a ghost wanting that darn Rainbow, too!"

Witch Cat merely cackled, and brought her Strattadon down. She nearly ripped the locket right off of Megan's neck, but the Strattadon's pull up was too fast. That didn't matter. Witch Cat was always around trying to steal the Rainbow of Light. It was nothing new to the ponies, after all. She brought the Strattadon down again, only faster this time.

"Everybody run for it!" Megan shouted.

Megan, Anne, Franky, and Phyllis jumped onto Firefly, Heart Throb, Paradise, and Wind Whistler, and the four Pegasus ponies flew into the air. Gusty and Fizzy winked out as fast as they could.

(For those of you who don't know, winking means unicorns use their magic to disappear and reappear.)

Cupcake, Brandy, Scooby, Peter and the gang didn't have either option, so they either ran for cover, or ducked. Unfrotunately, Shaggy wasn't fast enough to get away from the Strattadon, and he was immediately seized by the giant lizard.

"Raggy!" Scooby shouted, panicking.

"Like, help, Scooby!" Shaggy yelled.

Witch Cat cackled and looked down to see what her Strattadon had caught.

"Hey, this isn't the Rainbow of Light!" she shouted. She took off her hat, and whapped the Strattadon in the head with it. "You stupid nearsighted lizard! Oh well."

Witch Cat cackled, and the Strattadon flew a few more feet into the air, much higher than any Pegasus pony in Ponyland could ever fly.

"This is your final warning, ponies!" she shouted. "Give me the Rainbow of Light, or else!"

"Or else what?!" Freddy called up to Witch Cat.

"Freddy!" everyone else yelled in perfect unison.

"I thought you'd never ask," Witch Cat said. "Okay, Bruce. Drop him."

The Strattadon let go of Shaggy and he began falling. Everyone gasped. Firefly began flapping her wings as hard as she could, but she knew she wouldn't be able to catch Shaggy before he hit the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Phyllis asked.

Shaggy was falling fast. If someone didn't act soon, it was curtains for him.

"Scooby, do something!" Freddy shouted.

Scooby took about two seconds to think, and then got an idea.

"Rizzy! Rusty! Raradise!" he shouted. "Rome with re!"

Fizzy, Gusty, and Paradise followed Scooby, as he ran ahead a few feet. The others wondered what he was up to. Scooby sniffed a little, and checked the direction of the wind. Then he turned to the three ponies.

"Rizzy, rake a biiiiiig rubble!" he shouted. "The riggest rubble ever!"

"The biggest bubble ever?" Fizzy asked. "I don't know if I can do that, Scooby."

"Sure you can, Fizz," Gusty said. "Go for it!"

Fizzy took a deep breath, and started to blow her bubble. She put all her concentration into it to make it as big as possible.

"Rigger!" Scooby shouted.

Fizzy squeezed her eyes shut, and pushed. The bubble coming from her horn got bigger and bigger.

"That big enough?" Gusty asked.

"Ruh-uh," Scooby said. "Rust a rittle bit bigger, Rizzy!"

"Okay," Fizzy said. "But this is starting to give me a headache!"

Fizzy put every ounce of strength she had in the bubble. It got so big, she couldn't hold onto it with her horn anymore, and it separated.

"I hope that's big enough, Scooby, 'cause that thing ain't gettin' any bigger!" Franky called.

"Rit's rerfect!" Scooby shouted. "Rokay, Rusty! Blow the rubble rowards Raggy!"

"You got it, Scoob!" Gusty shouted. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and lit up her horn. The breeze she made started blowing the bubble upward. Scooby just hoped that they were working fast enough.

Shaggy had his hands over his eyes, and he was panicking. He didn't know how long it would take him before he hit ground, since he had been so high up in the air when the Strattadon had dropped him, but the anticipation was killing him.

"Scooby Doo! Where are you?!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Shaggy hit something, but it wasn't the ground. As a matter of fact, when he hit it, he went right inside of it! It was Fizzy's bubble! Gusty had blown it up just in time.

"Rokay, Raradise!" Scooby shouted, jumping onto the white Pegasus pony's back. "Ret's bring Raggy rown!"

"You got it, Scooby!" Paradise shouted, and she flew into the air, over the bubble. She pushed against it with her nose and front hooves (carefully, so she wouldn't break the bubble). They came down for a landing. Everyone else breathed of relief.

"Never ever mess with a Strattadon," Firefly told the others. "You'll lose every time."

The others happened to agree on that one. Once the bubble hit the ground, it popped. Shaggy walked over to Fizzy and Gusty and patted their manes.

"Are you okay, Shaggy?" Megan asked.

"Like, thanks to the ponies," Shaggy said. "And you, too, Scooby!"

"You're relcome, Raggy!" Scooby shouted, giving Shaggy a big lick in the face.

"I think after that, I'm never going to wear lizard skin again," Daphne said. "Ew!"

"Come on, gang," Freddy said. "We've got to look for more clues."

"Come on, guys," Megan said. "If we want to solve this mystery, we need more clues."

"Precisely what I was thinking, Megan," Wind Whistler said. "Let's go, everybody!"

"Like, where are we going?" Shaggy asked.

"Skull Mountain," Wind Whistler replied. "That's where Witch Cat lives. I say we check up on her."

"Right," Daphne said. "She is a very likely suspect after all."

"How do we get to Skull Mountain, Wind Whistler?" Velma asked.

"Through the Haunted Forest," Wind Whistler replied.

"Haunted Forest?!" Shaggy shouted.

"Raunted Rorest?!" Scooby repeated.

The two of them nearly made a retreat for Paradise Estate, but Firefly and Heart Throb flew into the air, and managed to get the two of them on their backs. They flew into the air, so neither of them would try to climb off, unless they each wanted to break their necks.

"Oh no you don't," Firefly said.

"You're coming to Skull Mountain with us and that's final!" Heart Throb shouted.

"Like, don't we have any other choice?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes," Phyllis said from the ground. "Jump off their backs, and break your necks."

"Like, she's got us there, Scoob," Shaggy said.

"Reah," Scooby agreed. "Rats!"


	5. Capturing the Ghost

The group trekked all the way to the Haunted Forest. Truth be known, it was the ponies' least favorite place in all of Ponyland, because it was dark and creepy, and spooky. And Scooby wasn't about to go in!

"Ruh-uh! Ruh-uh!" he shouted, shaking his head.

"Come on, Scooby!" Freddy shouted. "We gotta solve this mystery for Megan and the ponies! And to do that, we have to go through the Haunted Forest to get to Skull Mountain!"

"Ro way!" Scooby shouted.

"Would you go in for a Scooby Snack?" Daphne asked.

Daphne, as usual, had just said the magic words. Scooby perked up, and nodded his head vigorously.

"Reah, reah, reah, reah!" he shouted.

Daphne reached into her pocket to pull out the Scooby Snacks, but then realized, she didn't have them!

"Oops," she said. "I must have left the Scooby Snacks at home."

"Hop on, Daphne," Firefly said. "I'll get you back home so you can get them in no time! I'm not as fast as Whizzer, though, but I can still fly pretty fast!"

"That won't be necessary, Firefly," Daphne said. "I have a faster way to get them. JENKINS!"

Suddenly, Daphne's butler, Jenkins (who always came whenever Daphne called him, no matter what), arrived on the scene. Fizzy was so startled, she jumped backwards, and nearly toppled into Gusty.

"Yes, Miss Blake?" Jenkins asked.

"Go get the Scooby Snacks for me, would you?" Daphne said.

"Right away, Miss Blake," Jenkins said, and he left in a blur. He returned not a second later, with the Scooby Snacks.

"The Scooby Snacks, Miss Blake," he said, handing Daphne the box.

"That will be all, Jenkins," Daphne said.

"Yes, Miss Blake," Jenkins replied, and disappeared in a blur.

"How did that happen?" Fizzy asked. The others couldn't answer that question. It was just too bizarre to explain.

Daphne pulled a Scooby Snack out of the box and held it up.

"Okay, Scooby," she said. "Here's your Scooby Snack."

Brandy looked up at Daphne and whimpered a little.

"Oh all right," Daphne said, taking another Scooby Snack out of the box. "You can have a Scooby Snack, too, Brandy. Catch!"

Daphne threw the Scooby Snacks into the air, and the two puppies jumped up to catch them. Once the two swallowed their snacks, they began murmuring in content, until they blasted off into the air like a couple of sky rockets. Then they floated back down to the ground.

"Aaaaahhhhh," both Scooby and Brandy said in unison.

"Ri'm ready," Scooby said. "Ret's go!"

The gang started walking into the Haunted Forest. Right away, Shaggy and Scooby began to get shivers up their spines.

"Like, of all the spooky places we have ever looked for ghosts," Shaggy said. "This has got to be the scariest! Right, Scoob?"

"Right, Raggy," Scooby replied.

"The rest of us don't like it much, either," Paradise said. "But it's the only way to get to Skull Mountain."

"Like, I don't think I even want to know what _that_ is!" Shaggy shouted.

"Man, I hate coming in here," Franky said. "With a name like the Haunted Forest, you'd expect a ghost to come jumping out at you any minute!"

As if that were his cue, Claudius Nelson jumped from behind a tree, glaring at the entire gang. Anne nudged Franky in his ribs as hard as she possibly could with her elbow.

"You and your big mouth!" she yelled.

"All right, kiddies," Claudius said. "I ain't just foolin' around here! This is your last chance! Give me the Rainbow of Light now!"

"I think we should give it to him," Anne said.

"WHAT?!" the others shouted in unison.

"Anne! Have you slipped your bridle?!" Heart Throb shouted.

"You can't give him the Rainbow of Light!" Firefly shouted.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Anne said.

Megan trusted Anne, and she took off the locket and gave it to her. Anne held the string of the locket and began swinging it around in circles.

"You want the Rainbow?" she asked.

"Darn right I do!" Claudius shouted. He held his magic wand high into the air over his head. "Give it to me or I'll turn you into a toad!"

"Okay, but remember, you asked for it!" Anne shouted, in true Bugs Bunny fashion, and she opened the locket.

The Rainbow of Light came shooting out of it's holding place, and flew smack into Claudius. He was knocked off his feet. Then the Rainbow swirled around him, lifted him off the ground, and flung him across the valley, like a rock loaded into a slingshot. That gave the others a chance to get out of that forest as fast as they possibly could! But before Velma followed them, she stopped, and picked up some kind of shirt decoration, like a medal.

"Jinkies!" she shouted.

"Did you just say what I think you said, Velma?" Wind Whistler asked, flying back.

"You sure did, Wind Whistler," Velma said. "I just found another clue."

"A medal?" Phyllis asked, taking the medal. "I don't get it."

"Like, you will soon," Shaggy said. "You've got a plan in mind, don't you, Velma?"

"I sure do," Velma said. "Listen carefully, everybody."

Everyone got into a huddle to listen to Velma's plan.

A little while later, Phyllis was walking around the Estate, and she seemed to be looking for Claudius.

"Claudius!" she called out. "Ooohhhhh Claaauuuudius! Come out, come out, wherever you are! We give up! We surrender!"

It was at that moment that Claudius walked into the scene. He came up to Phyllis, and glared at her.

"Surrender, eh?" he asked. "A wise decision, young lady. Now, if you'll be so kind as to give me the Rainbow of Light."

"Of course," Phyllis said, holding up the locket. "I'll be only too happy to give it to you right NOW!"

The minute Phyllis had shouted "now," Daphne, Shaggy, Velma, and Freddy had dropped a net on Claudius, while riding Heart Throb, Paradise, Wind Whistler, and Firefly. Claudius was not amused.

"What is the meanin' of this?!" he demanded.

"Good work, gang!" Freddy shouted. "We caught to ghost!"

"On the contrary, my dear boy," Claudius said, gripping his wand in his hand. The crystal ball on top of it began to glow brightly, and the net flew off of him, and onto the little ponies and their friends. The only ones to make it out where Scooby and Brandy.

"I've got you!" Claudius shouted, grabbing the Rainbow of Light right out of Phyllis's hand.

"Ruh oh," Scooby said, and Brandy started to whimper.

"I'll deal with you two pesky pooches here and now!" Claudius shouted. The crystal ball on the wand glowed again, and Claudius jerked his arm, sending a beam of magic right at Scooby and Brandy. The two puppies flew way across Dream Valley.

"And now," Claudius said. "I'll deal with all of you!"

Claudius held his wand up, ready to use it on the others. But luckily for them, somehow, Scooby and Brandy banged against a tire swing hanging from a nearby tree. They bounced right back towards the ghost, just as he was about to use the magic wand on the ponies and their friends.

"Romin' through!" Scooby shouted.

"Huh?" Claudius asked. But as soon as he looked to see what was going on, both Scooby and Brandy plowed into him, causing him to drop the locket.

And it didn't stop there! Scooby, Brandy, and Claudius hit the steps that led to the pool and they all fell in with a splash! The Baby Sea Ponies were hanging out in the pool, and they circled Claudius with their inner tubes.

"Shoop-ee-doo, shoop-shoop-ee-doo!" they sang out as they circled Claudius with their floaties. "Shoop-ee-doo, shoop-shoop-ee-doo!"

"Hooray for the Baby Sea Ponies!" Fizzy called out. She lit up her horn, and made a bubble, taking the net off her and the others. Then they ran over to the pool. Scooby and Brandy were nowhere in sight.

"Where are the dogs?" Firefly asked.

"Scooby Doo! Where are you?!" Shaggy called out.

"Right rere, Raggy!" Scooby shouted, climbing out of the pool with Brandy in his teeth. Brandy barked, and gave Scooby a lick.

"Great job, Baby Sea Ponies," Velma said.

"Yeah, like, you really pooled your resources together!" Shaggy said. "Get it, Sea Ponies? Pool?"

"Pool?" the Baby Sea Ponies asked. Then they began laughing hysterically, but stopped abruptly.

"We don't get it," they said in unison.


	6. Claudius Unmasked

"Well, we caught the ghost," Franky said. "But who is he?"

"Like, if you ask me," Shaggy said. "It's that creepy Witch Cat! She hates the little ponies, and the ponies told us that she's always trying to steal the Rainbow of Light."

"I agree," Daphne said. "And besides that, she's the only suspect."

"You're both wrong!" Freddy shouted. "The ghost has got to be, absolutely, positively, undeniably, without a doubt . . . . Red Herring!"

Suddenly, a red balloon floated up to Ponyland, with a miniature tape recorder tied to it. Baby Cuddles jumped up, grabbed the string in her teeth, and walked over to Freddy.

"Here, Freddy," she said, giving him the balloon.

"Thanks, Baby Cuddles," Freddy said, taking the balloon. He looked at the tape recorder and pushed the play button.

"This is Red Herring with a message for Freddy Jones," Red Herring's voice said. "I DIDN'T DO IT! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ACCUSING ME FOR THINGS I DIDN'T DO?! Heh, heh, heh. What a weenie! This has been a recording."

Freddy pushed the stop button, and glanced at the others, who were looking at him as if he had a vine growing out of his ears.

"Got any other bright ideas, Freddy?" Daphne asked.

"None now," Freddy replied "But if the ghost isn't Red Herring, then who is it?"

"Only one person can be the ghost of Claudius Nelson," Velma said, walking over to the "ghost." She leaned over, and yanked the mask off his head.

"It's J. Worthington Waddlesworth!" she shouted.

"Meddling brats," Mr. Waddlesworth muttered under his breath.

"J. Worthington Waddlesworth?" Fizzy asked, a little surprised. "How'd you know that, Velma?"

"It was easy," Velma said. "I first suspected Mr. Waddlesworth when he wished us good luck in looking for the ghost, when we didn't tell him we were looking for the ghost. And the medal we found when the Rainbow of Light blew the ghost away was from Mr. Waddlesworth's shirt."

"But what about the can of spray paint in that room?" Gusty asked.

"That was easy," Velma said. "He used the spray paint to paint himself as a ghost. He accidently left the can in the Estate."

"But, like, why did he want the Rainbow of Light?" Shaggy asked. "He didn't seem to mind that the ponies had it."

"That's what he wanted us to think," Wind Whistler said. "Mr. Waddlesworth was really very angry that we got the locket instead of him, since it was his ancestor who owned it in the first place."

"He was going to take the Rainbow and find out how to control it," Velma said. "Then he would be the owner of the most powerful magic in Ponyland."

"Yes, and I would have gotten away with it, too," Mr. Waddlesworth said. "If it weren't for you interfering children, and those multi-colored pony pests!"

Scooby and Brandy looked at Mr. Waddlesworth, and began growling at him.

"Oh yes, of course, sorry," Mr. Waddlesworth said. "And those puppies!"

"Rank roo!" Scooby shouted, and he laughed.

Megan opened the locket, and the Rainbow of Light swirled around Mr. Waddlesworth, and lifted him into the air.

"I think we ought to let the Duckington authorities take care of him," she said.

The Rainbow of Light then acted like a sling shot, and tossed Mr. Waddlesworth into the next county (which indeed happened to be Duckington). After the mystery was solved, the little ponies threw a party, complete with music, dancing, and food, especially Cupcake's cupcakes.

"You like those cupcakes, don't you, Shaggy?" Cupcake asked. Shaggy couldn't answer. He was too busy stuffing his face with cupcakes.

Everyone laughed over that one, and continued partying. Shaggy picked up another cupcake, and was ready to toss it to Scooby.

"Like, this is the life, eh Scoob?" he asked, but he didn't get an answer from his canine companion. "Scoob? Scooby? Scooby Doo! Where are you?!"

"Rover rere, Raggy!" Scooby shouted, from the distance. "Wheeeeee!"

As it turned out, Scooby and Brandy were riding on the Rainbow of Light, and having the time of their lives. Brandy was barking up a storm in glee.

"Scooby, what are you doing?" Daphne asked.

"Riding the Rainbow!" Scooby shouted. Brandy barked in agreement. "Ri rove Ponyland!"

"I guess Ponyland's the perfect place to play for my pal, a Pup Named . . . ." Shaggy said.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" both Scooby and Brandy shouted. Brandy leaned against Scooby and gave him a lick, and Scooby laughed.

The End

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Naturally I'd end it with that. I'm sort of a person who has to write certain stories like the actual show the characters are from, just to let you readers know._


End file.
